


What's that Sound (the Remix Edition)

by gabby227



Series: Stucky Bingo [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blowjobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Voyeurism, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: When Pepper bets Tony that he can't live like anormal person(whatever that means) for a year, he nabs the apartment below a couple of guys who have really loud sex.That's when he meets Steve & Bucky.





	What's that Sound (the Remix Edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What's That Sound?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022127) by [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose). 

> This is for the Stuckony Discord Server's Remix event. Now, I've never done a remix before, so I'm not sure how good it actually is. But I had a great time writing it and to [RoseRose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roserose), I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Thanks to [betheflame](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame) for the beta! You're amazing, doll!
> 
> This is also for my Stucky Bingo -- square O3 -- Tony Stark.

When Pepper had proposed the bet to Tony, he had taken it without even having to think about it.

Everybody knew Tony Stark. They knew he was rather eccentric, liked things his own way. He also tended to be larger than life, so when Pepper proposed the bet, that Tony couldn’t live like a regular New Yorker for a whole year, the competitive side of Tony knew he had to win it.

The stakes weren’t anything he was worried about, either, if he didn’t win; Pepper doing what he requested was just the icing on the cake, and if Pepper won, she’d become CEO -- which, he was planning on doing that anyway. He  _ hated  _ being CEO; he would rather just run R&D and get to tinker all day long.

As the year began, Tony found that everything about being a regular New Yorker kind of appealed to him. Sure, he couldn’t do things the  _ Tony Stark  _ way, but he fit in, blended with the crowd.

The apartment he’d found was a nice two bedroom, a lot smaller than he was used to, but he’d be able to make it work. He’d even made the second bedroom into a smaller tech workshop -- again, not as big as Tony had been used to, but hey, it worked.

The apartment came with a washer and dryer hook-up -- which was, surprisingly, in the master bedroom, and even though that was a little weird to Tony, he got used to it quickly -- and even though Tony didn’t really use it, his bed fit nicely next to the place the hook-up was.

Even though the apartment was  _ supposed _ to be soundproofed -- it was advertised as such, and that was one of the reasons he’d picked it to begin with -- every night, late at night, he heard a rhythmic  _ thump, thump _ , which sounded an awful lot like a headboard slamming into the wall for about thirty minutes.He often imagined, depending on the day, either pounding into someone and really pleasing them, or even being pounded into, a cock sliding steadily across his prostate. He would often stroke his cock to the thought, and it always had him coming like a rocket, every single time.

Even though he had been sure that it  _ was  _ the sound of two people going at it like rabbits, there was the day where his embarrassment came as, after the sound ceased and Tony was basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, he heard a deep voice call out, “Hey, Buck! Laundry’s done!”

He was  _ so  _ embarrassed -- he’d been getting off to someone’s  _ dryer _ , for fuck’s sake -- but that’s when he fled to his workshop. Hey, he was  _ Tony Stark _ , and when he wasn’t sure of anything else, he had  _ always  _ been sure that working helped everything. He often used noise cancelling headphones, they helped him get in the zone -- he would use them and listen to his classic rock, something that fueled his creativity and helped the flow of things -- but then came the day he couldn’t find the stupid things.

Being Tony Stark, early in life, he had become accustomed to people scurrying around him and getting him whatever he needed whenever he needed it. Tony didn’t have to keep track of  _ anything _ ; he had people for that. The hardest part of living like a regular person was that, for once in his life, he had to actually keep track of his own stuff. 

He felt the flow, though, and he needed to create, so he decided to invent that afternoon without his headphones. He  _ could  _ do it -- he’d done it before -- but that’s when he found the thing that he loved the most about the apartment.

Apparently, Tony’s neighbors slept directly above the room his workshop was in, and they had loud sex in there for at least as long as the dryer ran -- sometimes even longer. The headphones he usually wore cancelled out everything, so he wasn’t able to hear it before, but then came the day he could hear a voice yell out, “More!” and “Yes!”

There was so much more detail now, and Tony’s fantasies were so much broader because of it. Tony had always been a man of varied tastes, and he couldn’t decide if his favorite fantasy was getting fucked from behind as he sucked on a cock, or if he’d rather have two cocks in his ass, filling him completely to the point where he was sure he wouldn’t be able to handle any more.

After the second day he’d had the fantasy, he went out and bought the biggest dildo he could find, one that he felt would fill him so he didn’t feel  _ too  _ full, but at the same time had the very nice fullness and would love the way it felt inside of him. The first time he used it when his neighbors had  _ very  _ loud sex, he came harder than he ever came in his entire life.

Tony liked his landlord. Clint was a nice guy, maybe a little over-sarcastic sometimes, but he tended to have a good sense of humor and was a good landlord. He also liked to have regular barbeques and opportunities to not only get to know his tenants, but for his tenants to get to know one another. It had been a while since Tony had really socialized with  _ anyone _ , considering living like a normal person had taken out Tony’s habit of giving extravagant parties and socializing with other people who were also  _ larger than life _ .

Tony trimmed his goatee, freshened up so he looked his best, and went onto the roof where the cook-out was happening. Of course it was bring a dish to pass, and Tony couldn’t cook -- he’d never been able to cook, he always had people that did that for him -- so he went out and bought a decent-looking potato salad, something that at least looked edible.

The party was nice, people socializing, and hey, there was free booze, and Tony was all over that. In hindsight, maybe he’d drank too much whiskey, but, at the same time, he never would’ve gotten the opportunity without it.

The first thing he noticed when he got to the roof were two absolutely  _ stunning  _ men -- one blond, tall, and way too many muscles than seemed humanly possible, and the other brunet, also tall, and while he also had muscles, he didn’t have as many as the blond. Tony was a little wobbly, considering how much whiskey he’d previously had, but smiled brightly at the blond, saying, “Hi! I’m Tony, new to the building. Where do you want the potato salad?”

Tony had been drinking  _ way  _ too much, and he’d realize that later on, but as the blond pointed to a spot on the table, Tony set the potato salad down as carefully as he could. He really shouldn’t be drinking any more than he had, but he grabbed a beer anyway, and that’s when the blond spoke.

“Welcome to the neighborhood! I’m Steve. How do you like the building?”

He had absolutely  _ zero  _ filter when he’d been drinking -- not that Tony had a filter any other time, but it went into the negatives when he had booze in his system. As he stood there, talking to his obscenely attractive neighbor --  _ Steve _ , his mind supplied -- he decided to just let his mouth wander.

“I’m loving it!” Tony exclaimed, looking his neighbor up and down. “I was confused by one thing, however. I thought my neighbors were having really loud sex -- I mean, sounded like a really terrific time -- but then, after a couple of weeks, I realized that I’d been jerking off to their dryer.” Laughing, Tony drained his beer, and even though he really should stop while he was ahead, he didn’t have enough conscious thought to do so. “The best part, however, is that when I fled to my other bedroom, I actually  _ did  _ hear them having sex! Sounded like a really good time, so,” Tony grabbed another beer, popping it open and then raising it, he said, “cheers to the man doing his laundry and his roommate Bucky!”

Tony could tell by just looking at the man that this Steve blushed easily -- he must’ve gotten really embarrassed pretty easily -- as he looked over at the brunet. “Buck!” Steve yelled, his face turning tomato red, “You told me this apartment was soundproofed!”

Clint looked up from the grill, where he’d been grilling burgers and hot dogs, and then glanced at Steve and the brunet, who Tony surmised must’ve been the Bucky in question. “My apartment is above yours,” he said carefully, watching the two of them for a brief moment before looking back at the grill. “You two are  _ so  _ loud. I have to take my hearing aids out so I can’t hear your constant sex games.”

Steve’s face was so flushed that Tony was honestly starting to worry about his health, but again, since he’d been drinking, he had zero filter. “I’d love to be pounded for thirty minutes myself,” he mumbled; even though he’d mostly been talking to himself, Bucky and Steve looked at him closely. That’s when Tony really checked out his neighbors for the first time. “What? You’re both hot. Like,  _ super-hot _ . This’ll  _ definitely  _ add to my fantasies.”

The party was in full swing later, when Bucky came up to Tony, and he noticed that his -- roommate? Boyfriend? Tony made a mental note to ask about that later -- was behind him. There was something written all over Bucky’s face, but, in his drunken state, Tony wasn’t sure exactly what it was, as Bucky commented, “Sorry you had to hear our sex play.”

And Tony was drunk, okay? He wasn’t responsible for what came out of his mouth. “I wasn’t joking when I said you both were hot,” he said, looking at the men. “I know I don’t look like much now, but I’m pretty good-looking when I’m naked -- hey, am I hot? Don’t you want to know how hot I am?”

Bucky and Steve shared a look, but Tony could also tell that they were at least a little bit amused at Tony’s drunken ramblings. Bucky had a predatory look written all over his face, as he leaned in, looked Tony up and down for a brief moment, and then growled, “Ask us again when you’re sober. You’ll find we’re totally  _ up  _ for the challenge.”

Tony gulped; that’s when he was thankful that it didn’t often take him very long to sober up. He took a deep breath, “You free tomorrow?”

Bucky, who Tony decided right then and there was the more brash of the two men, smirked as he answered, “For you, all day.”

***

Tony Stark was thankful for two things -- it didn’t take him long  _ at all  _ to sober up after a night of drinking, and he often remembered the conversations he had while drunk. Unless he was blackout drunk, he could easily recall what had happened the night before. There had been times in his life he hated it, but right now, he was pretty damn thankful for it.

That was the first thought in his head when he woke up the next morning. His life as CEO of Stark Industries had programmed him to be a functioning adult by seven in the morning at the latest, cup of coffee in hand.

God, he was so hoping that Bucky hadn’t been kidding yesterday. Tony had made such a fool of himself in front of the two men, but if something came out of it, Tony wasn’t going to be embarrassed about it. And when he’d told the men that he wouldn’t mind being pounded like that, he wasn’t lying. He wanted it -- so badly, in fact, that he couldn’t stop thinking about it all morning long.

He probably had at least four cups of coffee -- which, that was usually the norm anyway, when it came to Tony -- and made sure to shower thoroughly, just in case the men  _ hadn’t  _ been kidding, and Tony  _ loved  _ getting fucked, he wanted to make sure he was clean all over for them. 

Finally, that afternoon, he had found his nerve, and went up the stairs to knock on Steve and Bucky’s apartment door. Not even a minute went by before Bucky was opening the door, and  _ oh God _ , he looked fucking  _ incredible.  _ When Bucky saw Tony standing there, he let a smirk cross his lips.

“Hey there, doll. Aren’t you a sight?” The drawl in Bucky’s voice made Tony gulp, and he licked his lips, noticing that Bucky’s eyes were following his tongue. “We were really hoping you were serious last night.”

After Bucky invited him in, Tony entered the apartment and took a good long look at the men. And  _ God _ , it was definitely  _ not  _ the alcohol in his system last night that told him how hot the men were. They were fucking  _ gorgeous _ . Both men were about the same height, with the brown-haired Bucky just a tad shorter, and while Steve had way more bulk on him, they both looked pretty big and strong.

As a rule, Tony was petite. It wasn’t that he was  _ small _ , not exactly, but he was shorter than most men, and while he  _ did  _ have muscle, he couldn’t be described as bulky -- no, Tony was most often described as lithe and lean. He was shorter than the men by  _ at least  _ four inches, maybe more.

“You ready for us to prove we’ve got stamina?” Steve asked as he sidled up behind Bucky, and  _ damn _ , that predatory look in Steve’s eyes almost made Tony faint. Those All-American good looks that Steve had -- they  _ had  _ to be misleading, considering the look he was shooting Tony’s way at the moment.

“I was born ready,” Tony smirked at the two men. It took about half a second for Bucky to pounce.

Bucky was strong enough to pick Tony up, which made him swoon inside. Even though Tony hated it when people pointed out how much smaller he tended to be than other men, he also absolutely  _ loved  _ being manhandled at times. Just the display of Bucky’s strength had Tony hard as a rock inside his jeans. After Bucky deposited Tony onto the king-sized bed in their bedroom, his stormy blue eyes never left Tony’s own brown ones as he seductively lifted his t-shirt and stripped it off his body.

Tony could feel his mouth literally water. Even though he could only see Bucky’s chest, which was nice and built, complete with six pack abs and a dark smattering of hair, he  _ loved  _ what he was seeing. Bucky’s hands went down to toy with the button on his jeans, and Tony’s eyes never left them.

He had a feeling that Bucky was toying with him right now -- as his hands played with the waistband of his jeans, going to the button that was holding them up but not really making any moves to unbutton it, and Tony could feel himself start to get impatient.

“Let me see what you got, doll,” Bucky was husking, and Tony audibly gulped as he nodded. Taking Bucky’s cue, he also got rid of the t-shirt he was wearing.

Tony was pretty sure he saw Bucky’s eyes darken as he saw Tony’s bare chest for the first time. While Tony knew he was pretty good to look at, he also knew that there were so many men a lot hotter than he was -- take the example of prime beefcake standing right in front of him. Tony was fit, but he didn’t have any defined muscles -- not the way Bucky did. 

But, at the same time, Tony noticed that Bucky’s eyes were lust-blown, pupil taking over most of the iris, and it helped his self-confidence.

“God, the two of you are taking forever,” Steve mentioned as he came in behind Bucky, and Bucky snickered.

“Stevie here is impatient,” Bucky said in a way of explanation, and that’s when Steve took his clothes off. He wasn’t doing it a piece at a time, not the way Bucky was -- of course Steve had to do it a piece at a time, but it took about five seconds for it all to come off. Tony gasped as he saw Steve’s bare body for the very first time.

He was fucking  _ built _ . It was true that Bucky had well-defined muscles and abs, but Steve’s muscles put Bucky’s to shame. He had a smattering of blond hair on his chest and trailing on his lower stomach down to his cock.

And holy fuck, his cock! Tony wasn’t sure he’d ever seen a bigger one. It was fucking thick and at least nine inches long. Tony could feel his eyes widen at the sight of it. It was fucking  _ beautiful _ .

He heard Bucky chuckle as he got rid of his own jeans and boxers. Bucky also had a  _ really  _ nice cock; not as long as Steve’s, but  _ thicker _ , if that was even possible. 

Tony knew that he wasn’t as long or as thick as the two of them, and self-doubt started creeping into his mind. But he couldn’t leave them hanging, could he?

Standing, he rid himself of the rest of his clothes so he was also naked, but the other men must’ve liked what they saw, because Tony noticed Bucky’s eyes get wider and Steve’s tongue poked out to lick his lips.

“You sure you’re ready for us, doll?” Bucky asked, because even though Tony wanted this, it couldn’t hurt to check.

“I want whatever you’re willing to give me.” Tony’s voice was a little wobbly, but at the same time, he was so fucking turned on. He  _ wanted  _ whatever Bucky and Steve had in mind. He wanted to be fucked, to be used by these absolutely  _ stunning  _ men. 

Tony could see the hunger in Bucky’s gaze as he asked him, “Spit roast okay?” He could tell that Bucky wanted a piece of him  _ so badly _ ; it was written all over his face.

When Tony nodded, Bucky looked over at Steve and asked him, “Stevie, what do you want, baby?”

“His ass,” Steve grit out, already reaching into the nightstand drawer for two condoms. Tony could tell just from the sound of Steve’s voice that he was barely holding it all together. “I love that little bubble butt, and it looks  _ delicious _ .”

Tossing a condom Bucky’s way, Steve took the time to put his own on before he started prepping Tony. Pouring lube on his fingers, Steve ran his finger around Tony’s hole, slowly inserting one. Tony gasped as he felt Steve start to breach him; Steve had gorgeous hands, so big and surprisingly soft, and he felt so fucking  _ amazing  _ inside him.

Bucky hastily put his own condom on, and asked Tony, “Cherry flavor okay?”

Tony was  _ desperate  _ to get his mouth on Bucky’s cock, so he nodded vigorously, “God, yes.”

Bucky smirked at the arousal filling Tony’s voice; he knew right away what Tony wanted. Tony got on his hands and knees as Steve knelt on the bed beside him and his eyes stared into Bucky’s own as he leaned down and licked a stripe up Bucky’s cock.

Tony really wished this was planned, really wished he would’ve been able to taste the actual flavor of Bucky’s cock instead of the latex and the flavoring of the condom, but he wasn’t stupid enough to have unsafe sex with a couple of guys he’d just met.

Steve entered Tony slowly, groaning as Tony’s heat started to welcome him. He groaned as he bottomed out inside of Tony, which, in turn, made Tony groan around Bucky’s cock, and the vibration also made Bucky let out a moan. 

Tony had never been in the middle of a spit roast before, but  _ fuck  _ if he didn’t love every second of it. Steve tilted his hips  _ just right  _ so that his cock scraped against Tony’s prostate, and he almost saw stars.

Bucky’s hand drifted down to grasp at Tony’s hair, holding onto it tightly but not forcing or pulling it, but just resting there for something to hold onto.

Steve’s thrusting was rhythmic, and Tony reached up to massage Bucky’s balls as he heard Bucky start to talk.

“Fuck, doll, I’m so close, I’m gonna come, just a little more,” he whined, and, if he’d had any coherent thought at all, Tony would’ve realized that, while Bucky was put together and composed earlier, when he was just about to come all of that composure flew out the window as he whined and came, filling the condom up.

Bucky pulled out and pulled the condom off, tying it off and throwing it in the trash bin that they kept beside the bed. Fingers still entwined in Tony’s hair, he watched Steve fuck Tony hard and deep.

“I’m so close,” Tony grit out, and Bucky reached underneath Tony to stroke his cock. Tony was so goddamned  _ hard _ , he was also so close, and he knew it wasn’t going to take very long for him to come, but when he heard Steve coo, in that deep voice of his, “Come on, Tony, baby, come for me,” that was all it took and Tony came so hard that he blacked out.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but when Tony came to, he was lying in the bed, leaning against Steve’s hard chest as Bucky was cleaning him up with a wet cloth. He blinked a couple of times, and that’s when Bucky’s eyes snapped to Tony’s.

“Hey there, baby,” Bucky smirked. “I see you’re back with us.”

Tony smiled softly at him.

“You think you got another round in you?” Bucky asked as he tossed the cloth into the clothes hamper that was across the room. He grinned as it went in and then looked at Tony seriously, “Because Stevie deserves that mouth, and I would  _ love  _ to feel your ass around me.”

Tony wasn’t sure if he  _ could  _ go another round; while he’d always had a higher sex drive than the average guy, Steve and Bucky had already given him the best sex he’d ever had. Could he honestly do more?

When Tony looked down, that’s when he realized: he was still hard. He might be able to go another round with them after all. So he nodded.

Tony silently swooned as Bucky maneuvered his body, lifting him onto his hands and knees as he was behind him, tossing Steve a condom as Steve stood in front of Tony, his dick practically in Tony’s face. Steve looked down at Tony, gently tilting his chin so he was looking him in the eye, “How do you feel about chocolate?”

“Don’t care,” Tony moaned, and that’s when Steve realized that Bucky was already preparing Tony to take his cock. “Just want you to put that fucking condom on and  _ let me have your cock _ .”

The sentence ended in a whine, and if Steve could’ve gotten harder, he definitely would’ve. He rolled the condom on as he watched Bucky slide three fingers into Tony’s hole, testing to make sure he was ready for him. Once the condom was on his cock and Steve was right in front of Tony’s face, that’s when he practically leapt up so he could taste him.

Once again, Tony really wished he could taste  _ Steve _ instead of the condom, but he was smarter than to have sex without them. He took Steve’s cock in his mouth as far as he could comfortably, which was actually some feat, considering Steve had a  _ gigantic  _ cock, but Tony loved every minute of it. Steve was a little gentler than Bucky; while he  _ did  _ grip Tony’s hair, he also was gentle about it.

When Bucky slid inside Tony’s body, he let out a moan of his own. “Fuck, Tony,” he groaned out as he grabbed his hips roughly, “baby, you’re so hot and so. Fucking. Tight,” he said, emphasizing the words as he thrusted in a couple of times roughly, making Tony groan. 

“Doesn’t he feel good, Buck?” Steve asked breathily as Tony sucked on his cock, and Bucky couldn’t do more than nod.

As Bucky thrusted into Tony, it bumped him up so he was taking Steve further and further in his throat, and Steve knew he wouldn’t be able to last for very long. He didn’t, either, as only a couple of minutes were passing before he was coming into the condom. As he withdrew out of Tony’s mouth, he pulled the condom off, tying it and throwing it in the trash bin, and then grasped his chin, leaning down to leave a kiss on his lips.

He leaned down, their lips still attached, and started jacking Tony’s cock to Bucky’s thrusts behind him. Only a minute passed before Tony was arching his back and coming, and that’s when Bucky came as well.

This time, Tony kept his wits about him and he didn’t black out. Steve helped clean Tony of the come and lube as they lay down in the bed, catching their breaths.

One thing about Tony Stark was that he was  _ not  _ awkward, but he honestly didn’t know what to do with himself. He’d gotten what he came for, right? Steve and Bucky had wanted a threesome with him, and  _ holy hell _ , Tony’d wanted it right back, but it was over and they probably wanted him to leave, right?

So he got up to do just that. Bucky and Steve were cuddled up and starting to drift off, and Tony took a brief moment to feel jealous of them.

Nobody wanted him. No, that wasn’t right -- a lot of people wanted to  _ fuck  _ Tony Stark, the billionaire inventor, but nobody wanted to stick around and get to  _ know  _ Tony Stark, the human being. They didn’t care about his likes or his dislikes, about what made him tick or how he got his ideas. Why would Bucky and Steve be any different?

He got up and tried to locate his clothes when he heard Bucky’s sleepy voice, “Baby doll, whatcha doin’? Aren’t you going to cuddle us?”

“I just figured, since it was over…” Tony’s voice trailed off and he could feel his heart in his throat. What did Bucky want, anyway? “I thought I’d just let myself out.”

“Baby, I know that we haven’t known each other very long,” Steve was piping up, “but Buck and I like you a lot. We thought you might want to go out with us?”

Tony stopped for a moment. They didn’t know -- they didn’t know who he was. He wasn’t sure he could drop that big of a bomb on them, and he knew that he most definitely could  _ not  _ do it now. “There’s a lot about me you don’t know,” Tony started in a way of explanation. “You may not like it.”

“We’re never gonna know unless we try, right?” Bucky asked. “We can figure it out together. For now, though, come and lay with us. Cuddling is  _ definitely  _ in order.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/gabby227).
> 
> I'm now taking prompts on my [tumbr](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/).


End file.
